The Saga of Arisa Shan
by CrepsleytheCreep
Summary: Russy Shan discovered a flyer for the Cirque Du Freak. When something horrible happens, she decides to run away, after realizing she can't even face her best friend anymore. After a few days out on her own, she meets the vampire whom her best friend looked up to... Is it destiny, or just plain old chance? A/N: characters based on the manga adaptation by Takahiro Arai.
1. Introduction

Alright. I'm going to write a fanfic of, of course, Darren Shan. But I'm gonna replace him with a girl! Okay, I've seen many other people doing this, and I had this idea in the back of my mind for a long, long time, so I'm gonna take a crack at it. What should the girl's name be? I mean, her first name. I want you guys to help me come up with a name for her. I'll describe her below:

Her mother is Japanese. :P She got her black hair from a her mother, and 'shocking' blue eyes from her father. She has two 'lil twins as siblings, Annie and Andy. Steve, Alan, and Tommy, are still gonna be in here, I'm not replacing them with anyone.

I'd appreciate if, in the near future, you guys could give me ideas for different events as the story progresses. I cannot guarantee your ideas being used, but they most likely will.

Peace,

_Creep._


	2. Chapter 1: The Man in the Backstreets

Credit to Lil for Arisa's nickname, Russy.~

A/N: the 'football' game is soccer. I think it makes sense, calling it football. what we call 'football' should be something else :U Also, these characters are the manga ones :P

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan characters save for Arisa. If I did, Crepsley would be alive and so would Shancus, Arra, Gavner, and, obviously, Darren. No, Kurda, go die. :P

* * *

There was a ringing in my ears. I took my pillow and attempted to block out noise, but then I remembered my iPod is under my pillow, which made it worse. I got up, throwing my blankets to the side in frustration. Oh,yeah, it's Monday. I groaned, walked over to my closet and pulled out the boys' uniform for my school: a typical tie, white dress shirt and dress pants. I didn't want to wear those skimpy skirts, anyway. As I left my room, yawning, I saw the twins, Annie and Andy, ready to go. I walked down the stairs and made some fruit loops for myself and the twins.

"Hurry and eat, guys," I told them. As soon as we finished, my mom too the car with the twins while I walked to the near high school. While I walked up to the field, Steve noticed me and yelled at me to join them in their quick game of football. Steve is my best friend,but I don't _like_ like him. I folded up my pants to my knees and folded up the sleeves of the shirt. I ran up, grinning.

"Did you bring your new ball, Steve? The old one we play with literally shredded!" I called over. Steve pointed at the ball, which Tommy was holding.

We only have time to play for about ten minutes when the school bell rang. Steve grabbed the ball and stuffed it in his backpack. We all ran to the doors, heading in for Maths with Mr Dalton.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I took my bag and ran out the front doors of the school. I waited there for Steve, Alan, and Tommy. Each of them got out one after the other, and Steve grinned, and kicked his ball to me. I stopped it, grinning back.

"So, who wants to ditch the bags at my place and play tag in the streets?" Steve asked. I yelled my agreement and Alan and Tommy followed suit. So we all headed to Steve's house. We placed the backpacks in the hall near the front door and yelled greeting, then parting, to Mrs. Leonard.

"I call being 'it'!" Tommy yelled. We told him to give us a getaway time of fifteen seconds exactly, and we ran off as soon as he started counting. We were in the backstreets of town, a little ways away from Steve's house. "And stay only in the narrow streets!" Tommy called after us.

* * *

After about two hours of playing random tag-based games, I mentioned that it was getting late. The sun was already setting, and my mom would flip after I told her we'd been playing tag instead of doing something worthwhile. As I got my backpack from Steve's home I waved to my friends as we all headed our separate ways.

I ran down the empty streets, when I turned a corner and stopped in my tracks. A creepy dude was just standing there, in the light of one of the few streetlights that were on this particular street. I exhaled and continued, not even glancing at him. Before I could pass him, he just stuck his hand out and showed me this weird flyer. "Take it", he said, and looked up. I could see part of his shadowed face, and I saw he had this huge scar on his left cheek, coming from about the bottom of his eye to above and beside his lip. I couldn't see his face.

"Weird," I muttered once he was out of earshot. I glance back.

He wasn't there.

* * *

Review, as always. :P


	3. Chapter 2: Good News, Bad News

You ever had that extremely excited feeling, the one where you wake up for school in the morning to show your friends that flyer for the Cirque Du Freak? Probably not. The next morning, I jogged to school, the flyer folded and tucked into my large pocket. Steve stood there, at the goal post, organizing teams for today. I ran over while taking the flyer out, waving it around. He waved at me when he saw me.

"Steve!" I said breathlessly. "I bumped into this guy while running home through the backstreets yesterday. He gave me this flyer; take a look," I told him. Steve looked it over. As he did, his eyes widened and he started grinning.

"Go, play without us," he said to the other boys," You'll have an even number, since Russy and I aren't playing." The guys listened, mostly because they didn't want to argue with Steve. He was kind of 'wild' when he was a bit younger. "Russy... We have to go to this thing." I nodded, perplexed, when Tommy and Alan came over. Tommy took hold of the flyer from Steve and he and Alan looked at it. We later decided that we would bring in enough money for four tickets tomorrow, and Steve said he would 'borrow' from his mother.

"She won't notice," he said. "I'll give the change back and find a way to earn that money back. For now, we have to think about how we're gonna sneak out to buy these."

* * *

We ended up leaving the task of buying tickets to Steve. The next morning, Steve didn't show up all morning. During third period history, Steve waltzed into the class, grinning sheepishly. While he sat down, I whispered, "Did you get them?" The teacher shot me a glare and I shut up. At break, Tommy, Alan and I ran up to Steve, shouting questions all at once.

"Easy, easy! I have good news and bad news." At this, we were confused. He continued, " The good news is, I got the tickets. The bad news is..." he pulled out two tickets. " The bad news is, the really short guy at the booth only gave me two; I had the money for four. I offered him extra, but he tapped the flyer and handed me two tickets." Steve looked down.

"Well, Steve gets one," I declared. "After all, he risked buying them, and he pitched in the most money. All in favor?" Tommy and Alan raised their hands.

"Thanks," said Steve. "Now, who gets the other ticket?"

* * *

I am SO sorry this came out late! I have a life, y'know?!


	4. Chapter 3: Whose is it?

Steve was right. Who got the other ticket? We had to find a way, or else there might be a fight. Suddenly, I remembered Darren. He'd been away for a while, on vacation. Today was the day he got back. Plus, he was great at finding solutions, and the best football player of us all.

"Guys. We can find Darren. He's here now, isn't he?" I inquired. Tommy declared Darren was at the library, catching up on work he'd missed. He ran off to find him.

Five minutes later, Darren and Tommy appeared at the goalpost we were at. Darren, as always, came up with a fair solution: paper. He quickly cut pieces of paper roughly the size of the ticket, dropped it into his lunchbox, and added the ticket to the mix. He shook it around for a bit, and then told us to get ready.

Darren threw the paper out of the box, it flying all around us. I spotted the little green slip of paper; the ticket to the Cirque... And, as I would come to learn, the ticket to _destiny._

I snatched the ticket out of the sky. As all the slips of paper slowly descended, twirling, Tommy and Alan searched the grass. I grinned hugely.

"I have it! I got it!" I shouted gleefully, triumphantly. Steve grinned, and Tommy, Alan, and Darren looked kind of disappointed but smiled at me.

That was when it all began...

* * *

Steve and I arranged a sleepover at his house on Friday night. I couldn't sleep; heck, I could barely sit still in one place! I was extremely excited, not to mention afraid. I had about a trillion questions swimming around in the lake of my mind. Would that creepy guy I saw in the alleyways be there? Would I recognize him? What would the performers be like? I shook my head, trying to ignore these. Tonight, I'd have all, if not most, of these questions answered.

At exactly five PM, I bolted through the front door. I ran all the way to Steve's place, overnight stuff slung over my shoulder. I couldn't wait for ten o'clock; that, needless to say, was the time the Cirque Du Freak started. We were going to sneak out at that time, since Steve's mother was most definitely asleep by that time.

I rang the doorbell after I walked up the front steps. Steve's mom answered, greeting me and opening the door fully, gesturing me to come in. I gladly obeyed, smiling at her. Steve walked down the stairs as soon as he heard me. I waved to his mother and ran up the stairs. Steve led me to his room, it ever so full, to the brim, with posters of cults, cult classics, cult information books, and infinite collections of the scariest cult comic books ever. You know, the stereotypical kind.

* * *

When it was time, Steve and I headed out, ready to be freaked out by a circus of freaks-

* * *

Sorry; I'm sorry. I know, it was a pathetic excuse to add Darren in, but a reviewer explained something that I though I was stupid not to think about. Anyway, here's another short chapter for ya. Review!

-Creep


	5. Chapter 4: Reminiscing

HI, Sorry I don't always have time for new chapters.

Enjoy

renewed disclaimer: A cookie to all those who figured out I wasn't Darren Shan. congrats. -_-

* * *

As Steve and I walked into the dark theater, I recalled this time when the circus and carnival were in town at the same time, side by side. I wondered briefly if the Cirque was going to resemble a 'normal' circus, but that wonderment lasted not. Obviously it wasn't, considering the fact that it's called 'Cirque Du Freak.'

Anyway, Steve, Tommy, Alan, Darren and I all went to the circus to see the show, and left early to catch the carnival. We stuffed our faces with hot dogs, cotton candy, corn dogs. We made Darren eat a bunch of souvlaki. He didn't like it, for some reason unbeknownst to us.

There was this ride that Alan killed himself on, not literally of course, and he got so dizzy he had to sit down for a half hour.

That day we saw some guy almost fall off the Ferris wheel, maybe he was drunk or something. He was hanging off the railing of one of the gondolas, screaming like a maniac. He had, strangely, green hair and looked extremely greasy. He also had some weird sunburn all over his body and dressed like he was worse than homeless; patchy skins from some animal or other. Then he kind of jumped off and ran like a ninja. Weird, huh?

* * *

Steve and I looked around for the area the stage was at, but it seemed too dark.

"Hello, Steve, Arisa," a deep gravelly voice behind us said. I turned on my heel and found myself face to- well, torso- of an extremely tall man. Like, super-tall. Eight feet? "I am Mr Tall. Tickets?"

I handed him my ticket reluctantly, Steve following suit. Then, something clicked. "How did you know our names?" I gasped.

"I know lots of things," he said softly as he could, " Are you here to see the Cirque?" _Well, duh. Why do you think we have tickets?_

Mr Tall chuckled and led us to this curtain and pushed it aside. "Enjoy the show, children." I was officially creeped out. How'd he know our names? How'd he know we had tickets? Well, I think anyone could infer we were here with tickets, but still. He was like, psychic or something.

Steve and I walked through the doorway, entering the audience which was softly buzzing. I pointed to a couple of seats in the second row, and we ran over before anyone could take them. My heart was racing.

"You bring any money, Steve?"

"Yeah, why? Ohh. There might be stuff we could buy in between or after. You got any?"  


"Yep, I figured I should bring some," I replied.

The stage was basked in eerie green floodlights.

The show had started.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Review, as always!

-Creep


	6. Chapter 5: The Cirque Du Freak

Okay, I forgot the order the Cirque performers went on stage, so I made up an entirely different order, or resembling the original in the very least.

Review, enjoy! Flame? I hope not... Nevertheless, they are welcome :P

* * *

The first freak that came on was the Wolf Man.

He was incredibly hairy, and it looked somewhat wiry. The Wolf Man also wore a cloth around his middle. He didn't have a tail, so I asked Steve if he could be a werewolf.

"Nah. He was probably born like that. Maybe he has some kind of disease that makes him so... violent." Steve shivered.

There was a couple of young women, probably a few years older than my age of sixteen. They were wheeling out a huge cage, and in it the Wolf Man. Mr Tall came out on stage, and he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you are looking at is the Wolf Man. I warn you that you must stay quiet when we hypnotize him and bring him around. You might lose a limb, otherwise.

"You may also touch his hair when we come around, but remember to do so lightly," Mr Tall instructed us.

With that, Mr Tall leaned over the Wolf Man and whispered something in his ear. He relaxed instantly and looked kind of dazed. The ladies led the Wolf Man through the audience, and some people stroked his hair, but most people stayed away. Steve dared me to touch it, and I reluctantly did so. The Wolf Man felt wiry, just as he looked, and smelled weird. Hmm.

After the Wolf Man, there was this guy named Alexander Ribs. I didn't know whether or not that was his real name, but he was amazing. He almost looked skeletal, since he was incredibly skinny. You could see all his ribs!

Ribs took this odd furry drumstick, or mallet, and bopped one of his ribs. He opened his mouth, and a note came out!

I was completely awestruck.

Ribs played quite a few well-known tunes, as well as classical music. Then he played some theme intros.

After Alexander Ribs, there came Gertha Teeth. She could chew through a sledgehammer or motorcycle!

There was also Sive and Seersa, who were similar to Alexander but less spectacular. They took a break after that and said we could purchase souvenirs and other things from the tables at the side.

After the intermission was over, this huge guy came on. His name was Rhamus Twobellies, and he actually had two stomachs! He downed a table of various things, most of which I'd never seen, and even ate a bunch of nuts and bolts!

After Rhamus came on this guy called Hans Hands, and he could run around on his two hands. He said his father was born without legs, and he passed on his skill to his children. Hans even beat four fully grown men at a race, using his hands.

Almost instantly after Hans had received his applause, the next performer came on. They called her Truska the bearded lady. I couldn't see any beard, though. She rubbed her chin and barked something like a seal. Then, hair began growing on her face! She beckoned to some people to come up and cut her beard, but it just couldn't be done.

After Truska, Mr Tall came back on and spoke again in that hushed, quiet but stern voice.

"This last, but not least, act is particularly dangerous. I need not remind you to be quiet, as you were when the Wolf Man came on. Enjoy, but do not clap or the performer may be killed." I was a bit puzzled, but I saw why he said that soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Larten Crepsley and his performing spider, Madam Octa!"

I didn't know that this was the man who'd change my life.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed! Do I need remind you to review?

Stay creepy,

Creep.


	7. Author Note: Don't worry, I won't quit!

I just realized, I named Ch. 2 weirdly.. I named it Ch. 3 and then continued from there... oops... well, Ch. 3 is supposed to be ch. 2, and then ch. 4 is ch.3, and so on... sorry!

Anyway, I decided I'd reply to some reviews, just because.

(anon) Hi: Yes, very good point, as you see I've added Darren in there now! I hope you keep reading this, it's on is way ;D

Lil: You are forever my new best friend. XD. Naw, you're just a good friend now, because you review a lot. *bows down* You are the eternal supporter of AS... :D

Stay creepy,

Creep.


	8. Chapter 6: Larten Crepsley

Enjoy this chapter. longest chapter yet!

Disclaimer: If you just accept the fact that I'm NOT Darren O'Shaugnessy, then I will not have to come through your desktop/laptop/DSi screen and kill you, stuffing your head with garlic and throwing it in a faraway river.

Also, instead of a tin whistle I used a flute instead. It's somewhat "awesomer." ( I really wish that was a word.)

Anyway, enjoy the probably horrible version.

* * *

Larten Crepsley came on stage, and in his hand I saw a wooden cage. I wondered what the spider looked like.

We couldn't see his face at first. He was wearing a tailed costume, and a tie with a fake spider on the knot. He wore a tall red-and-black striped hat which hid his face.

At the middle of the stage, he took off his hat and bowed. I recognized him. It was the man from the alley, the one who gave me the flyer that started it all.

I heard a gasp somewhere beside me. It was Steve.

I was about to ask him what happened, but Crepsley had started to speak. "As Mr Tall has explained to you, ladies and gentlemen, you must be very silent during this performance." He had a kind, gentle voice, but it was somewhat stern. " Madam Octa is a rare, poisonous spider. I have learned to control her, but I do need my full concentration to do so.

" Do not clap, gasp or scream. It will distract the spider and she could very well kill me. This performance is not for the faint of heart, so leave now if you wish to."

Larten opened the cage cautiously and pulled out a silver flute. He started to play a tune softly, and the spider came out of her cage.

Madam Octa was the ugliest, most hideous spider I'd seen. She wasn't hairy like a tarantula, but she was huge, probably the size of my hand. She was oddly patterned, mostly with greens, blues and purples.

Octa climbed up Crepsley's leg and onto his flute-bearing arms. Then she went to his elbows and formed a web going down. I was amazed when Crepsley flung her off, and when she landing, teetering, on the edge of the stage, I bit back a gasp.

Madam Octa recovered and started climbing on Crepsley's leg again. This time, she went all the way to his face and stood in his mouth!

Mr Tall came back on stage. He had a flute of his own, and he started playing. Madam Octa spun a web over Crepsley's mouth and jumped off. Crepsley licked the web from his lips. "Mm. A tasty treat from where I come from."

I felt sick. Who has spider webs for treats?

Once Madam Octa was back in her cage, Crepsley took a bow and grinned, the scar looking creepy on his face. I glanced back at was staring intently at Crepsley. His attention seemed unfocused towards the spider. I shrugged it off.

Crepsley walked off stage. Was it my imagination or was he staring back at Steve?

Mr Tall stayed behind. He tossed the flute off-stage and smiled. Then he told us to stay seated, because they were going to make sure the Wolf Man and Madam Octa were secure.

A huge snake slithered out onto the stage. A lot of people gasped. Even Steve started paying attention.

The snake hissed and bared its huge fangs at the audience. Then, a boy around my age, more or less, came out from the back of the theater. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, but it was too dark to see his face. The outline of his hair was spiky and ruffled. When he stepped onto the stage, I saw that he was covered in scales from head to toe! Even his hair was a darkish green color.

The boy hissed at the snake. He even had a forked tail, just like the snake! I guessed he was the snake boy it mentioned on the flyer. The boy stuck his head in the snake's mouth, and a few more people gasped in fear. The snake coiled itself around the boy, and then Mr Tall came out again.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, really is the end."

This really was a circus of freaks!

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed. Now if you excuse me, I'm going downstairs for dinner. :P

Review as always!

Stay creepy,

Creep.


	9. Chapter 7: Larten Crepsley, Vur Horston

Okay. Before you proceed to the following chapter, You have to sit through this author's note. This means you, Lil! :D

Okay, here's some questions answered: (to Lil XD)

Yes, Steve will poke Russy with a stake. Maybe, I'll probably make it a Larten x OC, maybe, maybe... Nope, Evra won't be her first. .-. I dunno, why is 'feces' brown? XD Yep, I agree. I love Larten more than you. :P

Also, to Lil: Every time I read your profile, I discover new things I thought I hadn't seen before. Thanks for the adventure. XD

Also, I'd like _**REVIEWS!**_ Capitalized, italicized, bolded and underlined! I don't care if you're anonymous, just gimme da review. It's like food. If I don't get food, I won't write. HA!

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I didn't write for a while, so sorry about that. :P

P.S. I did not write for a "few" days. Sorry. Busy life, dontcha know.

* * *

I glanced back at Steve. His expression looked a bit spooked, but then he looked at me.

"Let's go," he said, seemingly reluctant.

Steve and I headed out to the back of the theater, where Mr Tall was making small talk with passerby. All of the audience seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed each act.

We approached Mr Tall. He smiled not, unkindly.

"Hello, Steve and Arisa. Have you enjoyed the show?" Mr Tall asked us.

I grinned. "Yeah, I did. It was amazing!" I declared.

Steve looked up at Mr Tall. That was a long way to look up. He sort of half smiled and said, "I agree. It was awesome."

I still thought Steve was a bit off, but I shrugged it off. We parted with Mr Tall and went out the back of the theater. Steve turned to me, eyes downcast.

"Russy," he began. "I need you to go home without me. My house, I mean. I'll catch up." Steve added, in a quiet whisper, "I hope."

"No, Steve!" I said, surprised. Why would he want to stay here alone? "You can't stay. If you do, I'm coming with you." I glared daggers at him, challenging him to object. But he did quite the contrary.

"No, Russy," he began, "This is something I've gotta do myself. You need to go home. Go; I'll catch up later." He looked away.

My glare lingered for a nanosecond, and then I turned around and stormed off. A plan, albeit a half-thought-through one, was formulating in my brain.

I would follow him discreetly.

* * *

I made my way through the dark corridor and to the balcony's door.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the dusty door. There was wooden steps leading up to the once-fancy velvet seats, where I hid behind a seat making sure no one had followed.

I poked my out out from the back of the seat. I saw Steve head backstage. A few moments later, he returned, looking flustered.

Then, a man came out.

It was Larten Crepsley. This time, he wore a red cloak that was a bit tattered near the base, and he walked with a long stride. In that same, kind voice, he said, "I presume you are looking for me?" Why would Steve be looking for Mr Crepsley?

Steve was shuddering and sweating. He pointed to Mr Crepsley. "Yes, I have... Larten Crepsley... Vur Horston, the vampire!"

What was he talking about? Vur Horston?

_Vampires?_

* * *

Review, as always!

Creep.


	10. Chapter 8: Leeway and Pitfalls

Thanks for the reviews! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Or I'll eat your cake.

Oh, but we're not done yet... I've got a feeling this fic is gonna go far.

Yes, Lil, the magic word is 'vampires...' Or is it? XD

Anyway, I forgot to answer that one question you had a few chapters back... The homeless ninja was, indeed, Mr March. :D

Stay creepy (and enjoy this chapter),

Creep

P.S. Does anyone read The Prince of Tennis or Heroes of Olympus...? And does anyone like Gavin Mikhail or Reed Deming? Linkin Park? Just curious, lol.

* * *

I watched as Mr Crepsley chuckled. "And where did you hear that, child?" he looked at Steve pointedly. "Vampires do not exist."

"Yes, they do!" Steve yelled angrily. "You are one! Vur Horston! I read about you in a book... You were in a painting with some woman, and the book said she ditched you 'cause she found out you were a vampire."

"A good a reason as any," Mr Crepsley looked a bit sad... "Her friends thought she was inventing a story."

Steve looked flustered still. "So you really are one..." His expression hardened. "Turn me! I want to be a vampire!"

Mr Crepsley looked shocked. "Who sent you, boy?"

"No one! I've wanted to be a vampire for so long. Please, turn me! I'll serve under you, be your assistant..." His words faltered. "You won't have to turn me right away. I could serve under you until I'm of age."

Mr Crepsley looked thoughtful. "I will test your blood. We have to make sure there is no bad blood." The supposed vampire approached Steve. _How is he gonna 'test' Steve's blood...?_

I couldn't see what the vampire was doing. After a moment, I heard Steve cry out and fall to the floor.

"Your blood is bad!" shouted Mr Crepsley, stepping back. "You are evil! I refuse to blood you!" I could see blood trailing down his chin.

To my shock and surprise, Steve actually had tears in his eyes,but they were most likely tears of anger. "I'm not evil!" he yelled.

Mr Crepsley looked menacing, and they blood on his face didn't help at all. Did he _suck_ Steve's blood?

My mind wouldn't believe it, but my eyes thought something else. _Yes._

I had to leave. But I also needed to know what Steve was going to do.

Steve staggered off the stage and ran out the doors of the theater. I took a step back, but my but my green-black-and-blue DCs went through the floorboards. I gasped, eyes widening, and looked towards the stage.

I pulled my foot out of the balcony floor. The vampire had noticed me; I was sure of that at least. His eyes narrowed. He looked straight at me, making eye contact. I ran for the stairs, and my favorite T-shirt under my dress shirt ripped a bit, but it was small. I would worry about that later.

I made a desperate dash for the entrance to the abandoned theater. I just hoped the legends weren't true. I just hoped I'd make it without the vampire catching him. At this moment, I didn't admire him, his performing skills, his spider. I was fearful.

I ran down the set of stairs leading to the corridor. I opened the door and stumbled out into the hallway. Then it hit me.

I'd forgotten my hat. I'd left it on the seat, and now I had to go back to get it. I crept cautiously as I opened the doors to the theater. I wondered if Steve was at home yet. Then I pushed that though aside.

I saw my hat, sitting on one of the seats n the second row. Right where I left it. I jogged over and snatched it up, pulled over my short hair.

As I turned, I gasped.

The vampire was there, standing, staring calmly. "Hello." _What...?_

All I could do was stand, staring back, gaping. "Huh."

"You were watching." That simple statement made me feel dread. What was he going to do?

When I didn't answer, he stepped closer. "You were watching, were you not?" His gaze was seething.

"Yes," I whispered, not realizing I was quiet. "Yes." I said louder.

"For how long?"

"The whole time." I had to stay calm.

"Do not say a word. _To anyone,_" the man-no, vampire- emphasized.

I nodded fearfully. Without a glance back, I ran out the theater and headed toward Steve's house.

* * *

Whew! How was that? :D


	11. Chapter 9: Praises and Goals

Squee. The anon made a reappearance. XD

I hear ya, Anon. I'm fangirling as I write, hehe. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Yee, thanks for reviewing again Lil, hehe.

{EDIT}I just lost all my data. I wrote this entire chapter. And it had around 700 words, more or less. Oh, and sorry for the wait. Curse you, Perry the- I-I mean, writers' block and depression.

Now I'm gonna alfhay- assay this chapter. Don't enjoy it. Please, for my sake. I'm troubled. Review on how terrible it was ;-;

* * *

I needed to tell Steve. I knew I had to tell him I'd seen him with the vampire- even if he got mad. I'm not the kind of person who keeps all the secrets I can.

As soon as I got to his house, I climbed through the window and told him I knew he talked to the vampire. His reaction was actually unexpected, like the tiger was tamed.

"It's fine. As long as you tell no one about what we saw tonight. When we tell Tommy and Alan on Monday, about the Cirque, don't mention this stuff," he said after I told him. The only thing I left out was the fact that Crepsley- or Horston, for that matter- caught me when I was about to leave. Steve was unpredictable.

I rolled out my sleeping bag.

"Russy?" I heard Steve say from his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Just remember... Whatever I said about becoming a vampire, I'll always be your friend. I'd never hurt you." He sighed.

"Yeah..."

I drifted off.

* * *

On Monday morning, I woke up to _baby, baby, baby, oh-_

Andy had gotten hold of my iPod again, streaming that horrendous song from YouTube.

I growled at him, snatched my iPod, and shut the door after pushing him out. I could hear the twins' giggles from right outside the door.

Groaning, I put my uniform on and ran down the stairs. With a sandwich hanging out of my mouth, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Tommy was already there. Steve was organizing teams, as usual. Alan was usually later than all of us. I didn't see Darren anywhere.

I headed towards Steve.

"Russy, you wanna play? Darren should be here any minute." He grinned, acting like nothing happened the other night. I pushed that thought away.

"Sure. He's on my team, right?" I asked, giving a sly smile. Then I pretended to gasp. "Oh, Steve, you didn't think we'd win? Whatever, just put Alan on our team, and we're equal."

"Ah. Fine." Then he pointed to the far side of the field. "Darren and Alan are here!"

With that, we commenced our game. My team was winning. I kicked the ball past Steve, slipping past him and running to the net. I could hear the blood roaring in my ears. Someone from the other team kicked it away from my feet, ran maybe two meters. I slid past him on the grass, kicked the ball from there, scoring a goal while on the ground.

I got up, and I realized we'd won. "Awesome," I yelled.

Tommy, Alan, Darren and Steve all ran towards me. "That was one of the most epic shots I've seen around here," said Tommy.

I was about to say something when someone else yelled, "Russy, you're bleeding!"

_What...?_

* * *

_Bah. I'm pooped, lol. Love the new story, Lil. Thanks again, Anon. This actually turned out better than the original. Huh._


	12. Chapter 10: Fights and Decisions

Yes, Lil. I had to use 'Baby' because of another thing I've in common with Russy: I hate Justin Beaver. Don't we all? But I'm from Canada, so... Yeah, America, you produced Miley Cyrus. Justin Beaver's just a thank-you gift. Muahaha.

Anyway, review, fav, follow... I wouldn't care less. 'Sides, I'm hungry. Lol.

Stay creepy,

Creep.

P.S. "Kaa-san means 'mom.' Russy calls her mother that and her father she calls just 'dad.'

* * *

I looked down. Blood gushed down my left shin, covering my socks and blue Reeboks.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Russy, you should get to the nurse's office," Steve said. "I'll come with you!"

"Yeah, whatever." I limped over to the school doors, Steve following close behind. A few other kids followed, too, but I told them to get lost. I didn't want attention.

Steve opened the door to the medical room, and immediately I spotted the nurse sitting on a swivel chair next to a desk, reading a book.

When she noticed us she said, "Oh, my, sweetie! You must be in a lot of pain!" I was like, _No, duh, a wound that goes from my knee to my ankle doesn't hurt at all. And I'm not your "sweetie". _

Instead I said, "Uh, yeah, not too much."

"There, it's tight," said the nurse. My leg was now wrapped up in bandages. The nurse said to visit her if it started bleeding again.

What a terrible thing to happen. Hehe, at least I missed Math class again.

When I got to English, some of the kids kept pestering me with questions like "Arisa, what happened?" and "Russy, you okay?" I saw a couple of the 'popular' girls go, "Hmph."

That made me laugh maniacally inside.

Anyway, when lunch break rolled around, I was still able to play football with my friends. I was glad that Steve, Darren, Alan and Tommy were all on my team this time around.

* * *

When I got home, my mom was there at the door, asking me if I was okay and if it still hurts and whether or not I'd lost a lot of blood.

"No, Kaa-san. I'm fine, really," I grin at her.

Then I run up the stairs and into my room. I threw my backpack into one corner and headed back downstairs. Grabbing a cookie from the jar in the kitchen, I yelled a quick, "Bye, Kaa-san!" and ran out the door towards Steve's house.

When I got there, Steve had a distant look in his eyes. "Hi, Russy" was all the words that came out of his mouth.

Then, the unthinkable happened. "You met the vampire, didn't you? I had a feeling that he caught you," accused Steve.

"I didn't," I lied. I just hoped he couldn't tell.

But, of course, my hopes were always for the worse.

"I can tell you're lying. I can see it in your eyes, _Arisa_." Steve glowered at me.

"It's none of your business," I countered.

"Yeah, it is. I want to know." He looked extremely worked up.

"Alright. You're right, okay? Crepsley caught me only because I left my hat in the theater. I went back to get it after making sure he was gone, but he caught me and..." I trailed off.

"Then what?" Steve yelled. "Offered to blood you because you had 'good' blood?!"

"Steve-"

"No! I hate you. I bet he's gonna blood you when you're 'of age'," he said angrily. "Took you on as his assistant." Steve had tears in his eyes again. "Ever since I first read about vampires, I wanted to be one! But you... You took my place even though you say with your own eyes how I pleaded that monster!" he snarled, "I hate you!"

I got mad. Like, _really mad._ Was Steve really that shallow? So dim-witted that he just assumed things?

"Well, I hate you too," I said finally. "You're so stupid, Steve. Why would you think that I'd wanna be a vampire?"

He just looked at me.

The glaring didn't stop. So I made my decision.

I tensed my right arm muscles and struck his face with my fist. I knew I shouldn't have punched him that day, but he was being such an idiot. I regret it to this day.

Anyway, I just left him there and went home. Little did I know that he swore off being friends a few minutes after I left. Of course, I found that out later.

When I got home, Kaa-san asked, "Arisa, why are you back so soon? It's only been about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, Steve was busy," I lied. I didn't enjoy lying to my mom, but in this case I had to.

If I told her the truth, she'd know why I'd run away after I did.

* * *

Muahaha. I wrote this at school. XD

Review? PLEEEASE...?

No? Alright, fine. Meanies. Kidding, lol.


	13. Chapter 11: Away and Out

I'm so stupid... I just realized I'm not doing this from canon... Or something. Any of you noticed? Darren's surname should be 'Shan.' So why is he not Russy's brother or whatever in this story? Makes no sense. So.. In conclusion, this story is NOT written from canon. Thank you for your cooperation.

eniewedray isclaimerday: I oday otnay ownay arrenDay anShay. Orrysay orfay the onfusioncay. Althoughay I oubtday thatay ouyay ereway onfusedcay in the irstfay aceplay. Ha. Ay.

For your information, I would like to point out that reviews would be nice. Constructive crit and all that crap too.

Also listen to _Phenomenon _by Thousand Foot Krutch. Good song... No idea where that came from .

* * *

I quickly packed a large messenger bag with most of my clothes, some personal items, money, and my diary. Yeah, I have one.

Other things I added were a photo of my family, my laptop(that would definitely become useful, although I didn't know how I'd charge it.) I also added my iPod and a phone so I could call home every once in a while.

Once I had the bag ready, I made sure my mother was out of the house. She went to the park, which was a plus for me. It looked like she took the twins with her. Dad was still at work.

Thinking about them made it harder for me to keep my decision. I tried not to shed any tears.

I grabbed a bunch of random water bottles, chips, a few cans of drinks and a few other junk foods. I knew it was unhealthy, but I had a plan that would help me scrape by. I went into the family room and got my guitar and strapped it(in its case, obviously) to my back. I could play.

I went to the kitchen's whiteboard and scribbled a quick good-bye letter. That was when the crying began.

_Dear Family, _

_By now you probably have noticed that I'm no longer home. Don't worry; nothing happened with you guys. An incident occurred recently and I can no longer face a certain person. _

_I will get by. I have a place in mind and will call whenever I can. I promise I'll be back one day. _

_I'll call you tonight._

_Russy_

The part about having a place in mind was, of course, a lie. Then a passing thought struck me.

What if I found the Cirque Du Freak?

That would never work. Even if I did find it, the vampire would probably kill me and drain me of my blood...

* * *

It was getting late. I'd only made it to the other side of town. I'd eaten half a packet of chips and a can of Coke.

I pulled my father's oversized jacket tighter around me and kept walking.

Then I found a small, cheap motel. It wasn't exactly five-star, but I felt like I'd just run a marathon through the whole of Africa, except it was a bit chilly. I felt like... Well, like crap.

But I didn't want to waste my money. The only money I had was from bets on football and my allowance. So, like any typical homeless person, I wistfully looked back at the motel while hunkering down in an alleyway.

"What is a young girl like you doing out here?" A man said. For a moment I got scared, but he was the man who managed the motel.

"..." I didn't answer him.

"Would you like a room at my motel?"

I could have yelled, "HELL, yes!" but I didn't. I nodded slightly. _What should I do?_

"Follow me. I'll give it to you for free, for a week. It should be a start for you." he gestured me to follow him as he headed for the motel.

I looked up after a few minutes of silent walking. Then I blurted out, "Are you always this kind to people?"

He simply looked back and smiled.

Things were finally looking up a little for me.

* * *

REVIEWS... Meh.

Creep.


	14. Chapter 12: You Too

Errrrrmergerd. I'm sorry for the long wait -3-"

* * *

Bright sunlight filtered through the curtains into the room, causing my eyes to flicker open. I looked around, expecting one of the twins, or both for the matter, going into my stuff.

Then I remembered all of the previous night's events. I groaned, turned over, and covered my face with the cloud-like duvet covers.

There was a knock at the door, which I ignored the first time.

Again, someone knocked on the door.

Sighing, I got up and realized that I'd slept in my clothes. _Whatever. _

I opened the door trying to keep the pissed expression off my face, and maintained a neutral one instead.

The person at the door was none other than the motel's manager.

"Ah. 'Morning, Mr...Uhm..." I had no idea what his name was.

"Ovo. Jimmy Ovo," he said. "I just came up to see how you were. Feelin' alright?"

"Uh. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I replied. _Is there something wrong with him? He seems suspicious... Too kind..._

That was when I noticed the man calmly leaning against the railing behind Mr Ovo. He wore a red dress shirt with black slacks and loafers. He had certainly noticeable orange hair and emerald green eyes.

The scar. The long scar on the left side of his face. Running down from the edge of his eye to just above his mouth.

It was the vampire.

Larten Crepsley.

I tried to remain calm. A zillion thoughts were swimming around the vast ocean of my mind, struggling to surface.

_What is he doing here? Who exactly is Jimmy Ovo?_

The vampire had now noticed me staring at him. I shook my head inwardly and turned my attention back to the motel manager.

"If there's anything you need, just contact room service with that buzzer over there," he said, pointing. "Obviously, you can go anywhere in the motel. There's a pool outside and a games room downstairs... That's all I can say right now; be seeing you."

With that, and a wave, he turned and headed downstairs.

The vampire's eyes lingered for a minute; but then he was gone.

I closed my door partly so that it was still slightly ajar, and luckily I could hear the vampire and the manager's conversation down the stairway.

"So, Larten, how long do you plan on staying here?"

Gladly I wasn't blind. I was right; the man was the vampire.

"I do not know, Jimmy. But for the time being, what rooms are available?"

I heard the vampire's room number and made up my mind.

I would go there tonight.

Then a thought crossed my mind. How is the vampire out in daylight? Didn't vampires, like, burn up? I'd find out later.

* * *

I headed down the stairs. It was around three in the morning, and I was heading to another room.

The one that the vampire was staying in.

I wanted to go find a place to stay, right?

My plan was to find the vampire and somehow get him to let me join the Cirque Du Freak. I was reluctant, and nonetheless scared, but it was my best bet at that time.

I had to go through with my plan.

I just hoped I'd succeed. And the only way to get close to that was, namely, make it out alive.

When I reached the door, I gulped. Slowly I brought my hand up to it, and knocked, loud enough for the vampire to hear. I knew he'd be awake; he was a vampire and the sun wasn't up.

I backed up a couple of steps as the door opened.

"Yes?" The vampire looked up and realized it was me. "Ah. It is only you. What do you want?"

I worked up the nerve to, and then blurted, "I want to join the Cirque." Instantaneously, I regretted it.

The vampire just looked at me.

"If you want to do that..."

"Cut the crap and just tell me. I can-"

"You will have to have a guardian. For that, I am your only choice. And as your only choice..." he looked at me seriously.

I knew what he was going to say before he did.

"You will have to become a vampire."

* * *

GAHHHH. Reviews?


End file.
